


Under The Sea

by Trench_Coat_Angels



Series: SuperNova Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Mentioned, Dancing! Cas and Dean, Dean x Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Married! Dean and Cas, Parent! Cas, Parent! Dean, Supernova Series, The little mermaid - Freeform, Under the Sea, based off of a tumblr prompt, my little supernova, supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trench_Coat_Angels/pseuds/Trench_Coat_Angels
Summary: Dean gets an idea while making breakfast with Cas in the morning.Story Two of the Supernova Universe(PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE)





	Under The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by! If you feel like you've read this before, you probably have. Let me explain. I am the original author of this story, but I've just switched accounts! The author you read this under before was a pseudo on one of my friends accounts. I'm just moving all of my fanfiction to this one! So please don't accuse me of stealing! If you don't think I'm being honest, feel free to contact my friend. I'll link her account at the end of the fic (Read some her stuff while you're there. She's an absolutely amazing writer!)
> 
> Second story! Nova is 4 in this. This one was my first Supernatural fanfic, so R&R and constructive criticism is much appreciated!

~  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea  
~

The soundtrack of ‘The Little Mermaid’ filled their apartment most mornings. It was a part of the routine now, it didn’t matter if they liked it or not, but it had instantly became her favorite movie when they first watched it that fateful Saturday morning.

It was a moral imperative for the Winchester-Novak family to watch the disney movie according to Charlie, but Dean and Cas didn’t realize their mistake until it was too late. Their daughter loved it so much, that they had to watch it. Over, and over and over again until both parents and Nova had learned the lyrics of all the songs off by heart.

Dean was beyond annoyed with this movie.

Under the Sea continued to play in the living room as the four-year old happily sang along with it while Cas and Dean danced around the kitchen making breakfast. Dean suddenly came up with an idea and waited for the right measure of the song to play.

He pulled Cas away from the stove where he was cooking and placed one of his hands on his waist and took Cas’ other hand in his. He started to rock Cas around the kitchen singing along with music flowing in from the other room. Dean’s grin widened when the chorus started to play. Dean started to sing.

“Go out with me…” he hummed as they danced. Cas raised an eyebrow in question. “Go out with me. Darling it’s better, when we’re together why don’t you see?”

Dean spun Cas around.

“Why do we waste our days away, when Sam ships us anyway. So darling I’m hopin’, hopelessly hopin’ that you’ll go out with me!” Dean finished as he spun Cas around for a second time. Cas laughed brightly as he came to a stop at Dean’s chest.

“Dean,” Cas began, chuckling. “You realize we’re married, right?”  
“Of course.” Dean grinned. “That just makes it funnier!”

Cas giggled and lean in to peck Dean on the lips. They pulled apart, only for Dean to pull Cas back to him.

“Daddy, Papa, I think breakfast is burning!” Nova shouted as she hid behind the door frame that lead into the kitchen, interrupting their kiss.

Cas’ eyes widened. “Shit!” He scrambled out of Dean’s arms and began the hopeless act of trying to save the charred scrambled eggs. He quickly pulled the pan off of the burner and turned to glare at Dean.

Dean smiled sheepishly. “Sorry..?”

“You get to remake them. I’m going to go watch the movie!” Cas huffed in amusement, picking up Nova and taking her back into the living room. Dean sighed.

“Totally worth it.” He chuckled.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Here is her account! (Give her stories a read while you're there)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousMalice


End file.
